


I Get Sick Of Your Ego

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Child Neglect, Demon Hybrid Darryl Noveschosch, Gen, Moobloom Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Running Away, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Wilbur Soot, also more characters will be added, had an idea and went with it, honeslty this story is all improv i’m going with the flow, ill add more tags as I go, ill try to keep a plot though, please comment for more tags i have no idea how to use this website, tommyinnit runs away, why is tagging so hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tommy is tired of getting left alone while Phil goes on trips, and finally decided to leave.orTommy runs away-Title is from Ego by korean grace, had that stuck in my head while writing
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 42
Kudos: 506
Collections: anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> woooooo i hope you enjoy this, second ever fic  
> also it’s like minecraft but real life kinda?  
> they have com tablets, respawns and inventory and the nether and other things exist. there are multiple worlds but Tommy and the rest of the gang live in what’s known as the main world. basically the world everyone is in default but there is a hub that connects other worlds so people can travel freely.  
> Tommy is 10  
> Techno is 17  
> Wilbur is 16
> 
> tws  
> child neglect let maybe? phil just kind leaves tommy on his own.

Tommy read over the note left on the table for the third time. Phil, Techno, and Wilbur had left to go on a trip for a few months. It would be the first time Will had been asked to come with them. of course, he lit up when Phil asked if he wanted to come. Wilbur had immediately agreed as if he forgot he still had a ten year old brother to tend to. Usually, during those trips, he’d have Wilbur to keep him company. This time he would be alone. Tommy had asked if he could come as well, but Phil said no, he was too young. Not too young to look after myself though, He thought bitterly. Tommy sighed as he crumpled up the note and tossed it in the trash can. 

Months. Completely alone. 

Well, maybe not completely. He could always visit Tubbo or go out to the village, but the village was a long walk, maybe an hour. He wished he had someone, maybe even Techno or Phil, to hang out with. He told himself he didn’t care that Phil and Techno always left him and Wilbur, but in truth, it hurt so much. His own family didn’t give a shit about him. Wilbur was the only one who seemed to care, but even he had immediately taken the offer to abandon his little brother. Tommy shook his head as if to shake the thoughts from his head and opened a cabinet. He grabbed a pan and set it on the stove before making his way to the fridge. Wilbur had taught him how to cook, just in case he wasn’t there. He grabbed a few eggs and cracked them onto the pan and started cooking.

He prodded the eggs with a fork. He ate most of the food, but couldn’t bring himself to eat the rest even if he was still hungry. He sat up and hopped off the chair, throwing away the eggs and heading outside. A bit of fresh air would make him feel better. Tommy walked on the stone path, barely realizing he forgot to put on shoes. He shook his head but continued till he reached the garden. He should water the flowers, but he just wanted to relax right now. He took a seat in the dirt and stared as bees moved from flower to flower peacefully. With nothing better to do, he thought back to this morning. The note, stating they’d be back in around two to three months. What month would it be when they got back? 

May.

An entire month after his birthday. He’d hoped they’d be back at least for that, but of course. Their little trips were always more important. He couldn’t remember the last time they’d been there for a birthday, it had to have been when he was still an infant. He thought back to Techno’s birthday. They were always around for that. There was always a small party, as Techno didn’t like people, but the gifts were always amazing. A sword, new armor, shiny gold. What was the last gift Tommy got? 

Right, a small stuffed cow.  
The gift hadn’t even been from Phil. It was from his brother, who had a friend of his hand make it for him. Wilbur had been the only constant in his life, and now he too would be running off with the rest of his family every few weeks. He wondered if they would notice if he left. If he packed up everyone near and dear to him, which wasn’t much, and ran off into the forest forever. He didn’t think they would. Sure, Will might get a little worried but if he thought Tommy could take care of himself for a few months in the house alone, surely he could live in the wilderness, or a town far away from his family. Wilbur would get over it eventually, he decided, as he sat up and ran into the house.

Tommy dumped out his backpack into the floor and inspected what had fallen out. There wasn’t anything super useful besides an empty journal and some gold coins. The coins would help with money, and the journal would help satisfy his boredom by writing or drawing. He stashed them back into his backpack and turned to his closet. He picked some of his favorite clothes and two jackets, one more thin while the other was slightly thicker. It wouldn’t be too much help against snow, but he reckoned he wouldn’t run into any of that. Tommy folded the clothes neatly before tucking them into the backpack with the other things. He grabbed a few other things and picked up the backpack, satisfied with the things he chose to take.

At last, he grabbed the stuffed cow off his bed and shoved him into the backpack, silently apologizing to the plush for squishing him. Now all he needed was food and to grab the money Phil always left them. He nearly shut the door to his bedroom before noticing the com tablet sat on his dresser. He had finally gotten one for the tenth birthday, a gift from a friend of Wilbur. He took the tablet and shoved it in his bag before running downstairs. He quickly grabbed the money stash and the entire bag of granola bars, as well as whatever food he thought would last a bit without needing to be kept cool. Satisfied, he zipped up the bag and slipped in on. 

Now, all he needed was some kind of weapon. He wasn’t dumb, he knows he needed to be able to protect himself, from mobs or even other players. An iron sword should do, He thought as he snuck into Techno’s room. The piglin hybrid always had tons of weapons, surely he wouldn’t miss a measly old iron sword. He quickly grabbed it and put it in his inventory before rushing out of his room. At last, he was ready. Tommy pulled out the com tablet and looked at the contact list, hovering over Wilburs name, wanting to say a goodbye or something. He knew if he did this his brother would come rushing home to check if he was okay, and he didn't want that. Tommy tapped on Tubbo’s name. He quickly typed a message to his friend before shoving the tablet in his pocket and stepping outside.

_Tommy: Hey Tubbo, meet me in the field?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo and Tommy chat, and tubbo gets tommy a gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the whole second half is mostly filler lmao  
> if i didnt add it id be way shorter  
> tubbo is 11 btw

Tubbo looked down at his communicator. He guessed that Phil had run off again. He and Tommy would always hang out at the field, especially when Phil was gone. He sighed and quickly typed out a reply.

_Tubbo: okay ill be there soon ___

__He shoved the tablet in his satchel and pulled on his shoes. He rushed out of the house and started making his way to the field. Tommy was always sad when Phil left, and he could see why. Never having your father around probably sucked. Tubbo was glad he still had his family around, he didn’t know what he’d do without them. The outline of the forest was starting to appear as he hurried his pace. He didn’t want to keep Tommy waiting too long, and Tommy was probably already there since his house was closer. He ducked through the trees, even without a clear path, Tubbo knew the way by heart. He was kinda glad there wasn’t a path either, randoms appearing in their field wouldn’t be good._ _

__Tubbo slowed as he reached the clearing and searched for his friend. The field was small, but it was peaceful. Red and yellow flowers decorated the clearing nicely, and Tubbo appreciated the bees they brought. Smiling, he spotted Tommy sitting near an outcrop of rocks. His friend had a backpack on and a sad expression, which confirmed his suspicions that Phil had left once again. He hurried over to Tommy and sat across from him, setting his bag by his side.  
“Hey, Tommy! What’s up?” Tubbo asked. Tommy probably wouldn’t immediately talk about Phil, so he just asked about his day. Tommy just sighed and shrugged the backpack off his shoulders. The backpack was new, Tubbo wasn’t sure why he had it. Maybe he just wanted to be able to carry more things around, like how he had his satchel. _ _

__“Hey Tubbo…” He sounded upset about something, “Phil left again.” Tubbo was surprised, normally Tommy would just rant about something random for a bit before offhandedly mentioning that Phil and Techno left._ _

__“Oh. I mean, at least you have Wilbur to hand out with! And me!” Tubbo said optimistically. Even if Phil and Techno were always gone, he had Wilbur to keep him company when Tubbo couldn’t. Tommy just looked at the floor and tugged at the grass._ _

__“Will left,” There was anger in his friend’s voice which made Tubbo frown. All three of them had just left Tommy? All alone? Tubbo opened his mouth to say something, but Tommy spoke before he could say anything. “And I’m leaving. I’m tired of being left all the time, so this time I’m going on my own.”_ _

__Tubbo sat in shock. Tommy was running away? He couldn’t believe it. “I- wh- huh?” Tubbo stammered, trying to find what words to say. “You’re running away? Why? Well I know why but…” He trailed off. He wasn’t sure what else to say. Tommy just huffed and leaned back onto the rock._ _

__“Tubbo, they don’t give a shit about me. Will was the only who seemed like he cared, but he abandoned me without a second thought,” he hissed, still picking at the grass. “So I decided I’d just leave and not bother them anymore since they’re obviously trying to get away from me.”_ _

__“No! They care, Tommy. I’m sure of it. Phil probably has a reason to go on trips all the time.” Tubbo didn’t want his best friend to leave, he didn’t know too many people and was already happy with just having Tommy as a friend. Call him selfish, but he didn’t know what he would do without Tommy._ _

__Tommy just laughed at Tubbo’s words. “Hah, as if. Techno always talks about the trips, and they’re always just to explore. Nothing important. Just to get away from their problems. To get away from _ **me.** _” Tommy sighed and looked up from the floor, meeting Tubbo’s eyes. He could probably see the worry in his eyes and started talking again. “Tubbo, we can always talk on the coms. They have voice chat, remember?” Tubbo seemed to brighten for a moment.____

__

_******** _

__

__“But.. but we wouldn't be able to hang out anymore.. and I wouldn’t know if you were safe or not… one day you should just stop replying and I’ll never know what happened to you!” Tubbo spoke quickly, stumbling over his words again._ _

__

_******** _

__

__“I’ll be fine, I got an iron sword and shit.”_ _

__

_******** _

__

__“But you can’t be sure!” Tubbo exclaimed, huffing at how careless Tommy could be sometimes. He shook his head. “How far are you going out?”_ _

__

_******** _

__

__Tommy seemed to think for a moment before simply saying one thing. “Far.”_ _

__

_******** _

__

__Tubbo sighed. He really was going to let his best friend run away, wasn’t he. It’s not like he could stop Tommy anyways. If he dragged him to his house, he’d just run off again. “And you’re sure you have everything you need?” Tommy immediately nodded which made Tubbo sigh again. “You don’t want like… a map or compass or something? You can wait here while I go and grab one if you don’t want to go to the village._ _

__

_******** _

__

__His friend hesitated. “A compass would be nice,” he muttered, turning away, “I’ll wait here, be back quick okay?”_ _

__

_******** _

__

__“I promise,” Tommy nodded and Tubbo picked up his bag, throwing it over his shoulder. “I’ll see you in a bit, don’t run off please.”_ _

__

_******** _

__

__Tommy grinned, “Can’t promise anything.” Tubbo laughed and turned away, running back into the forest._ _

__

_******** _

__

__He hadn’t asked Tommy for any money, he realized, but that was fine. Tommy would need it more in the future anyways. He could use his own money to buy the compass, and maybe some food. He tucked his hand into the satchel, searching for the small bag of coins he kept on him. His hand brushed against the bag and he plucked the bag out of the satchel. Tubbo counted the coins and figured it would be enough. He really didn’t want to have to run all the way back to his own house. The village was relatively close to the field, maybe thirty minutes, but his house was around an hour or even more from it. He walked until the first small house came into view, grinning as he broke into a run to reach it. He saw people walking around, doing whatever they needed to do that day. Now, who would be selling compasses? A cartographer, probably. They made maps, and compasses were similar enough. He searched the signs that were outside the shops until he saw what he was looking for. Perfect. He dashed to the store and opened the door, a bell ringing above him. A man came out from the back of the store._ _

__

_******** _

__

__“Oh, um hello! I was wondering if you sold compasses?” Tubbo asked sheepishly. The shopkeep nodded before heading back into the back area of the store. Tubbo stood awkwardly. He was really going to help Tommy run away? He sighed. A compass would help him know where he was going, at least. Tubbo then remembered a special type of compass, the kind that would point you to a person instead of to the north. He considered getting one of those, for himself maybe. He would always know where Tommy was at. Tubbo shook his head. That type of compass would be way too expensive, with how many enchantments they had on them. A door opening took him out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw the shopkeep looking expectantly at him, a compass in hand. He thanked the man as he took out the coins and dropped them into his hands. Shoving the compass in his bag, he stepped out of the store and started on his way back._ _

__

_******** _

__

__After a long thirty minutes, Tubbo finally reached the clearing. He saw Tommy, still leaned up against the rock. He was now asleep. Tubbo ran over to his friend, shaking up gently. Tommy blinked tiredly and then seemed to realize where he was._ _

__

_******** _

__

__“Oh, Tubbo. How long was I asleep?” Tommy asked. His voice was quiet, which was expected as he just woke up._ _

__

_******** _

__

__“Not too long, about an hour or so. I just got here.” Tubbo pulled the compass out of his satchel. “Um.. here.” He held it out to Tommy. “Uh, good luck, I guess.”_ _

__

_******** _

__

__Tommy stared at the compass for a moment. “Oh, right.” He took it and put it in his pocket. “Thanks..” He pushed himself off the ground. “I’ll… I’ll see you around. Maybe.”_ _

__

_******** _

__

__Tubbo nodded. He didn’t want to say goodbye. Goodbye meant Tommy would be gone. “Right, right, I’ll see you later. Stay safe, please,” Tubbo said, stepping back. “I have to go now. Make sure to message me once and awhile, okay?”_ _

__

_******** _

__

__“I should go also. And I will, don’t worry.” And with that, Tommy turned and ran into the forest, opposite from his house. All Tubbo could do was hope his friend would be okay. He frowned and started walking home, it was getting dark._ _

__

_******** _

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed smile  
> also any criticism is very much appreciated  
> i wrote this in class instead of doing my essay


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tommy is itchy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m back with another chapter!  
> first of all, i’d like to thank you for almost 200 kudos!  
> also thank you for all the comments, it makes me so unbelievably happy to know people are excited for the next chapter  
> enjoy the chapter :)  
> tws: blood (nothing graphic, just mentioned)

_What the hell had he been thinking._

Tommy didn’t know the first thing about living in the woods. Hell, hardly even knew the basics about survival skills. He remembered Techno teaching him and Wilbur a bit, but he had tuned it out, not interested at all. Plus, he figured Will would be there if he were ever in a pinch. _Hah, bull fucking shit._ Tommy thought bitterly. How long had he been out there now? He reckoned it’d been a least a week. Tommy had been traveling almost nonstop, only taking short breaks to sleep, which usually only lasted two or three hours. He was almost out of food, and he hasn’t seen any sign of a village yet. Surely there must be one close by. 

Tommy reached over his shoulder to scratch an itch on his back. Oh yeah, he almost forgot. He must’ve fallen into some poison ivy, he back itched like hell. It started a few days after he left, but it wasn’t too bad then, so he didn’t pay much attention to it. But now, it almost _**hurt.**_  
Fuck, when had it started hurting? Poison ivy didn’t hurt, did it? He continued walking, trying to ignore it. He could find a village and buy some cream for it. As he walked, the trees only grew thicker. That was no good, going deeper into the forest wouldn’t help him. He turned right and almost immediately keeled over as a branch brushed against his back. That wasn’t normal. Like, at all. It felt like there were knives in his skin, and every little movement made him hunch over even more. He couldn’t stay like this, some animal could come by and kill him. He didn’t really want that, no matter how much pain he was in. He used a hand to push himself off the ground, his other hand clenching his battered shirt as if his life depended on it. He ignored the pain the shot up his back as he did so. A little pain was better than dying out here, he reasoned. Tommy tried to focus on putting one foot after another without falling over again. His back ached, and he felt like he was going to pass out. 

********

Holy shit, was he going to die out here? He felt light headed and his brain was woozy, but there wasn’t any blood. It didn’t make sense. How could he be dying if there wasn’t any blood? Sure, you could die in other ways than just bleeding out, but hadn’t felt sick or anything. Another wave of pain coursed through him. He couldn’t handle it anymore. His vision became blurry as he dropped to the floor again, curling up with tears streaming down his face. 

********

_He really was going to die out here, huh?_ And that was his last though as his vision turned black.

********

Tommy blinked his eyes open, still drowsy from the sudden nap. It was dark out. It had been day when he passed out, how long had he been out? The drowsiness immediately went away when he noticed he was in a pool of blood. His own blood, most likely.  
**Shit.**  
That wasn’t there before, he must've been attacked while he was passed out. That didn’t explain how he was alive though. He was defenseless, whatever attacked him would have killed him. Maybe he was a ghost? No, he would know if he was dead, wouldn’t he? He sighed and sat up, much calmer than he probably should have been. He pulled himself off the ground, only to immediately fall over again. He felt… _off._ Like there was a new weight on his shoulders. He sat up and brought up a hand to touch his back. His hand brushed against something. _Huh?_ He turned his head to see what was on his back. His eyes widened. On his back were small, black wings. Not all the feathers had grown in yet, and he could barely see hints of red on the tips of the ones that had. Tommy didn’t think we was a hybrid. Hybrids usually grew in their traits when they were ten. He was almost eleven. 

********

********

****

He thought back to when Wilbur had grown his wings in. Tommy was still young at the time, around four years old, so he didn’t remember it very clearly. What he did remember was Phil comforting his brother, and hearing sobs from his room. Tommy hadn’t been allowed to see Wilbur while he grew his wings, and now he knew why. He flexed his wings, the tiny things barely reached his wrist when he held out his arm. Wilbur’s wings had also been small when he first saw them, but they got huge in weeks. Tommy reckoned that’s how his would be as well. Then, he realized he would be able to _fly._ The thought excited him. Flying always seemed fun, and it was much faster than walking. Plus he would be able to see his surroundings better if he could fly. The question was, was it worth possibly getting injured trying to learn how to fly? If he was with his family, he’d say yes. He would have people he trusted to heal him if he got hurt. Now, he was on his own. Getting injured meant possibly dying. The wings would remain dead weights on his shoulders for now. 

****

********

****

Now all he had to deal with was getting up and away from the blood. It would definitely attract predators or mobs, and he didn’t plan on dying anytime soon. Not after growing _wings._ But his center of gravity was fucked up due to the new appendages. Sighing, he stood again, using a tree as a crutch. His eyes searched the ground. He could use a large stick as a cane, and that might help him get at least a bit father. He found one and stumbled over to it, nearly falling in the process. He plucked the branch off the ground and held it with two hands, the bottom of the stick pressed into the ground. This could work, temporarily. Using the branch as a cane, he walked back over to his backpack and realized he couldn’t wear it anymore. The wings would get in the way and even if he could wear it, it’d be pretty uncomfortable. He grabbed the backpack by one of the straps and hung it on his arm. It swayed when he walked and hurt his arm since the pack was a bit heavy, but it was the best he could do. He staggered forward, his mind still dizzy, but determined to at least get out of the forest before he could pass out again.  
He grinned as the forest thinned, and the faint glow of a village came into sight.

****

********

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how would you guys feel about me making a twitter for updates?  
> and how we feeling after tommy’s stream today  
> update: follow me on twitter, IGSOYEGO  
> i’ll be posting updates on how far i’m done with a chapter and other things there :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tommy is found by someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy this chapter, can’t think of much else to say  
> oh and there’s a pov change, marked with |-|  
> i don’t think there’s any tws but if there needs to be any feel free to comment!

Bad stepped out of his shop. Well, hotel, but there was a small store in the front, so it was close enough. It had been a slow day, only one person had come to the hotel besides his friends. Sighing, he put out the lantern outside his store and looked out to the forest. It was a quiet night, very peaceful. Bad didn’t feel peaceful. He had a bad feeling all day, like something was going to happen. He shook it off, nothing had happened at all today, he had nothing to worry about. He stared out at the forest for a few minutes, standing on the porch of the hotel. That was when a figure came out of the forest and promptly collapsed. He hesitated, the figure could be dangerous. He shook his head, no, they could be in danger or hurt. Bad hurried inside, grabbed a first aid kit, and ran to the figure.

As Bad approached it, he realized that the figure was a kid. A hybrid kid as well, wings sticking out of the kid’s back. He sat next to the child and moved him into a sitting position to get an idea of their wounds. They didn’t seem too hurt, a few scratches and a bit malnourished. Nothing that could have caused the kid to pass out. Except for the wings. They seemed brand new, and there was blood all over the poor kid’s shirt. Sighing, Bad picked up the child, careful not to touch their wings, and took them back to the hotel. He could deal with injuries there.

|-|

Tommy groaned. He shifted on the bed- wait. _Bed?_ When did he get there? Far as he remembered he passed out on the floor on the edge of a forest, not in a bed. For a moment he considered he had dreamed he had run away, and that he was at his house. Shaking his head, he sat up. No, this was all real. He wouldn’t have wings if he dreamt that, he reasoned, feeling them on his back. So where was he? He slowly scanned the room. It looked cosy. A couch was pressed against the wall opposite of him, next to a door. A small coffee table was set in front of it with a mug on it. There was also a desk with neatly organized papers on it. Shifting, he turned his gaze to the window. The blinds were open so he could see outside. Tommy went to get up, but was stopped as he heard the sound of boots hitting the floor. Whoever was coming probably wouldn’t be happy he was up, but before he could hide, the door opened and the person stood in the doorway looking at him.

The person grinned. “Oh good, you’re awake!” They said, walking over to him and setting down a tray on the nightstand next to the bed. “I was just getting some food for you, you seemed like you haven’t had a good meal in a while.” Tommy just stared at the person. They were a demon hybrid by the looks of it. He didn’t trust the stranger too much, but they did help him. Not that he needed help, he would’ve been perfectly fine. He wanted to deny the food, but would he really give up some perfectly good food?

“Okay…” he replied warily. He took the tray and set it on his lap. He would eat it when the person left. “So… who are you?”

The person looked surprised for a moment, they probably thought that he wouldn’t speak. “Oh, oh yeah! I almost forgot, I’m Bad!” The demon hybrid smiled softly. “Do you mind telling me your name?”  
He considered it for a moment. Would they send him back to his old house if they knew who he was? No, he was a weeks away from the house, and his family probably didn’t know he was gone yet. They would be gone for another few months. He sighed and looked at the floor. “It’s Tommy.” Bad seemed happy about that.

The demon hybrid nodded. “Okay, anything else you want to tell me? Like why you’re out in the woods by yourself?” Tommy frowned. He didn’t really want to say he had run away. Bad seemed to notice and added on to what he said, “I won’t tell anyone you’re here.” Could he trust him? He looked at Bad. He didn’t seem like he was lying, but he wasn’t the best at reading faces. 

“I- I ran away.. and I passed out in the woods because of my wings.” He pointed half-heartedly at the feathered appendages.

“I figured that, I put some healing on it to help with cuts from when they grew in, should be fine in about a day or so.” 

Tommy nodded and turned to look at the wings. They had grown more feathers while he was passed out. “Uh, how long was I passed out?” He asked, rubbing a feather with his thumb.

Bad frowned. “About a day, you aren’t too injured though, just a few scrapes. Nothing should scar or anything.” Tommy smiled, He’d be able to get out of there then. As if bad had been reading his thoughts though, he continued. “But you still have to rest for at least a few more days. I don’t want you to ruin your wings.” There goes that plan. As much as the guy was helping him, he didn’t need anyone. Instead of answering, Tommy just nodded. He could always just run.

“Hey, um, where’s my backpack? It has my things.”

“Oh! It’s downstairs, I’ll go grab it,” Bad sat up, “But your com tablet is on the desk. Here.” He handed Tommy the tablet before quickly rushing downstairs. Tommy turned on the communicator, ignoring the message from Wilbur asking if he was alright, and clicked on Tubbo’s contact.

_Tommy: hey tubbo  
guess what_

A few moments later, a message came through.

_Tubbo: hi tommy!! what happened?  
are you okay?_

_Tommy: i got fucking wings, bitch!_

_Tubbo: yoooo that’s so cool!!  
its kinda late tho isnt it_

_Tommy: yeah but who cares i got wings  
also may have passed out but im all good_

_Tubbo: huh????? are you sure????? growing hybrid features is kinda painful-  
i would know  
i had to grow horns_

_Tommy: yeah but some dude in this village found me_  
dunno about him though  
seems nice enough 

_Tubbo: okay…. if ur sure_

Tommy looked up as he heard footsteps approach the door. 

_Tommy: ill talk to you later, ok?_

He didn’t wait for a response before turning off the tablet again. The demon hybrid opened the door with a backpack in hand. “Here it is! Not sure how you’re going to wear it, though. Bit tough now that you’ve got wings.” 

He glanced at the wings. Right, the backpack would squish them. He huffed. “I can just carry it, won’t be too much of a hassle.”

Bad frowned. “Are you sure? I could get you a new bag that would fit better.” He set the backpack down next to the bed. “I don’t mind paying for it.”

“I don’t need your pity gifts, big man. I can do just fine on my own, thank you very much.” Tommy huffed. He had done just fine with Wilbur, being on his own wouldn’t be too much of a difference.

“Kid, you’re, what, ten, evelen maybe? You shouldn’t be out on your own.” Bad looked at him sympathetically. “I’m not going to just leave you to fend for yourself.”

Tommy turned. “Whatever, just go away so I can eat or something.” Bad nodded and left, leaving alone in the room. Sighing, he glanced at the food. He wasn’t hungry anymore. Picking it up and setting it on the nightstand, he got up. Tommy grabbed his backpack and made his way over to the window. He wasn’t staying here, no way. Opening it, he dropped the pack onto the roof first before climbing out as well. He was on the second floor, but it wouldn’t be too hard getting down. He looked around for a place to climb down from, grinning when he saw a fence. He could just jump onto the fence. Throwing his backpack onto the floor next to it, he lowered himself down till his foot touched the fence. Once he felt like he had a good enough hold, he let go. Stumbling, he hopped off the fence and grabbed his backpack. 

_Alone again, thank god._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: found family/family dynamic is one of my favorite things  
> take that as you will  
> you can follow me on twitter for updates! @IGSOYEGO


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wilby is worried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s best about... a week since the last update? sorry about that, i haven’t had much motivation to write recently 😅  
> also may or may not have not proofread, i just want to get this out  
> if you see any mistakes, no you didnt  
> anyways i hope you enjoy this chapter!

One week.

Two weeks.

_A month._

A month of Tommy ignoring his messages. A month of no contact with his little brother. 

Wilbur was worried. He was happy to go on the trip, but he hadn’t been thinking about Tommy when he accepted. What a fool he was. Now he wasn’t even talking to him. He had brought it up to Phil, but he had just brushed it off. Saying that Tommy was just upset he wasn’t able to go. He also mentioned it to Techno, and he seemed at least a little bit worried. 

Now he stared at his communicator. He had started messaging Tommy every day after a week of no response, in hope that if he spammed him he’d get annoyed and at least reply. His wings shuffled nervously. Wilbur had thought about leaving to check on Tommy, but that meant the trip would end early. He had been thinking about it for a few days now before deciding. He had to check on Tommy, a month with no reply was worrying. Hell, he should have checked on him after a week of no response. Tommy could be in serious trouble. He double-checked, marking sure he had all his belongings collected before stepping out of the tent. They had set up camp in a nice field bordering a dark oak forest. It was decently warm, it being early March. He wandered over to Techno’s tent, assuming his brother would be up already. Poking his head in, he assumed right. The piglin hybrid was reading a book on a makeshift bed. Wilbur cleared his throat, making Techno look at him. “Hey, Techno!” He said with fake enthusiasm.

Techno glanced at his book before putting a bookmark in it and looking at Wilbur suspiciously. “Hey, Wilbur… what are you up to?”

“I’m going to check on Tommy,” He said, ignoring the suspicion in Techno’s voice, “He hasn’t answered in a month now, and I’m worried.”

“And you’re telling me… why? You could just tell Dad, he wouldn’t mind.” 

Wilbur sighed. “Yeah, I know I could but he’s out right now. At least I think, he doesn’t stay in his tent very much.” 

“I’ll let him know then. Are you coming back?” 

Wilbur shrugged. He wasn’t sure. If Tommy was in danger, no. If he was just upset with him, maybe. Techno just grunted and picked his book back up, flipping to the page where he left off. 

He turned and went back to his tent, grabbing the few belongings he had taken with him. He hadn’t brought his guitar, he didn’t want to damage or lose it. He just had whatever clothes he had brought and some cash. He stepped out of the tent again with a sigh. They had been traveling by foot for a month. Flying would take him maybe a week. Flying in the nether would be dangerous, but would cut the trip to three days. He would have to go through the nether, and he couldn’t even go on the nether roof since there would be no entrance where they were at. For all he knew, Tommy didn’t have a week. He might not even have three days, but it was the best he could do. Sighing, he built a portal, lit it, and stepped into it. 

Three long days later, he found the portal to the village near his house. He grinned, relieved. He had taken only a few breaks during the entire trip, so he was exhausted. His wings ached and his entire body felt like it would collapse at any moment. The nausea he got going through the portal didn’t help either.

He stepped out of the portal, clutching his head. Oh, how he hated going through portals. His vision would always get dizzy and he’d feel lightheaded for a bit afterward. Groaning, he shook his head in an attempt to shake off the nausea. He didn't have time to feel sick, he had to check on Tommy. 

He sprinted through the village, ignoring the strange looks some people would shoot at him. He quickly reach the end of the village. Now he just had to go through the field, and then the house would be right there. He considered running more to give his wings a break, but he knew the trip would take at least an hour by foot. With that, he took off, wincing in pain as he flapped his sore wings. He could deal with it for ten minutes. For Tommy.

The house slowly came into view, and Wilbur sighed in relief. He started gliding towards the house, which made his wings hurt less. Landing once he got close enough, he threw open the door and was met with an empty living room. _That’s fine, he could be in his room._ Wilbur reasoned. “Tommy!” He called out, shutting the door behind him. He quickly walked up the stairs, calling his brother’s name again. “Tommy!” He shouted again, dragging out the y. That was slightly worrying. Tommy could just be ignoring him. Yeah, he was just ignoring him. He didn’t want to believe something happened to his brother. 

The door to Tommy’s room was cracked open. Dread pooled in his stomach. Usually when Tommy was upset or wanted to be alone, he would close the door. It wasn’t normal for it to be left open like that. Even if it was open, it would be wide open. He slowly pushed the door open, stopping it before the handle could hit the wall. The room wasn’t exactly a mess, but it wasn’t clean either. There was a small pile of loose papers on the ground, like if someone had dumped them out of something. That was slightly worrying. Did they get robbed? Did they take Tommy? There wasn’t much else out of place though. He continued searching the room. The closet was left open, and he noticed how both his winter coat and his lighter jacket were missing. Also concerning. His brothers backpack was also missing, it most likely held the papers dumped onto the floor. His foot tapped on the floor anxiously. Surely Tommy wouldn’t run away? All the signs pointed yes, he did, but Wilbur couldn’t believe it. That was, until he noticed that his brother's beloved cow plush was missing from its usual spot. That cow almost never left that spot, unless something drastic happened. He took a breath, trying to calm himself. It could be somewhere downstairs, surely. 

He could ask Tubbo about Tommy tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can follow me on twitter for updates!  
> @IGSOYEGO

**Author's Note:**

> man i need to fix the italics


End file.
